penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Hezila Runehood
Appearance She stands 5 feet tall, her long blonde tied up into a half bun with thick braids added along with it. She has a thick brow and stern brown eyes that burns with fire in combat. Hezila has a big round nose and a somewhat a manly features on her face. Although she is short, Hezila is built up on muscles but not as big as compared to male dwarves. She wears a breastplate with an insignia of her ranking in the military. Under her breast plate was a massive scar on her right shoulder. She carries a great axe on her back, two hand axes slung onto her right side of the waist and on light crossbow on the other side of the waist. Hezila is built and ready for combat. Personality Is kind and head strong towards her fellow adventurers. Can only accept those who are willing to fight side by side with her. If those who are cowards to her, she will not help out until they learn what it means to fight for their lives. Family Father: Lorhim Runehood Personality: Lorhim is a kind man but is tough when it comes to talking to his kids. Especially when it is towards the twins. With Hezila he can be tough on her especially on the academy so he can push her to do her best when it comes to preparing for battle and leading the charge. He has some temper problems and deals with it in spars or on practice dummies. Even if something happens to either of his kids, he will get angry and will try to harm the person who harmed his kids. Other than being a tough man, Lorhim is a lovable person who loves to get a few drinks with his friends. Mother: Kavruna Runehood Personality: More of a gentle woman and can calm down Lorhim with most temper or anger issues, mostly involves sweets or food. She can be anger at some certain times but mostly takes it on the dough when she is kneading it. She greets people with a sweet and warm smile and loves to give hugs to people that she is familiar with. Siblings(Brothers): Torag and Gorag Runehood (twins) Personalities: Gorag and Torag are a funny lot when it comes to stupid pranks on the people. Torag: More of a jokester and is the younger brother to Gorag. He plans the whole jokes and pranks on the students. He mostly gets blamed on when he and Gorag get in trouble due to pranks. He loves to play silly tricks on Hezila but nothing to hurt her because he cares for his younger sister. He supported Hezila for going out in the world to learn about the outside world while training. Gorag: The older brother and is serious most of the times but helps Torag with ideas with some certain jokes with Torag. He is like the protective older brother to Hezila and is worried about her going out on her own. Is a lovable brother and cares for his younger sister. Background: Thor Lidor life Hezila was born and raised in Thor Lidor, but mostly with her father and two brothers. Her mother is a baker and her father is part of the army and has a specialty as a scout. Hezila's brothers are twins named Torag and Gorag, sometimes they help Hezila with some combat moves. Hezila's family are mostly solider based but neither of them seemed to care as long as the mother bakes fresh food for them whenever they decided to visit. Often times Hezila's father comes by and watch her train and sometimes helped her out a bit on some important tippers about a few things. At some point she has gained some ranking and her specialty on fighting. Cortea After a few years of the academy training, Hezila had a choice to go out of town and train from the outside world of Thor Lidor or to continue training in Thor Lidor and become one of the guards there. She decided to go train outside of Thor Lidor and notices the city of Cortea and had a feeling that she could find some certain skills that she find acceptable for her. So she said goodbye to her family and sets off to Cortea to find new beginnings. Fall of Thor Lidor When the ancient black dragon attacked Thor Lidor, Hezila lost all of her family but her mother. She was happy that her mother was still alive but soon after the lost of Thor Lidor, Hezila's fiancé left her alone which made her feel even more broken and had to get through a lot of emotion to get herself back up on her feet. War on Ezora Hezila joined the war on Ezora since she believed that fighting in the war to help her get over her emotional state and being the last solider of Thor Lidor. She was happy that she got back into it again, especially when Hezila got to do a mine mission. Even though she messed up by alerting the enemies to their presence, she stands her ground to fight on. Eventually Rhen that was in her team called for help and backup arrived. Once the battle was over and they saved the slaves from the cave. They called the mission a success. The second mission that Hezila went on was to either take the warship or destroy it. When Hezila and her party members were making a plan, they came up that they sneak into the crates and hopefully if they get lucky to get on the right ship. Unfortunately they got on the wrong ship and had to find a way to get off and get on the right ship. A lot of stuff happened and Hezila was separated with her party members except for Mara. They believed that they were swimming towards Irt Atoll until they reaches a shore that was on a different island called Crowsharbor. Both Mara and Hezila managed to get off the island by not telling the people who were the enemy that they were against them. The citizens gave them fresh clothes and one of the solider gave Hezila and Mara a letter, telling them that it is the letter to his sister. They got on the boat and was shipped out to Ezora. The ship was soon later raided, Hezila and Mara were taken in by the Penrith guards. Hezila told the guards that she has a letter that they were supposed to give to it to the sister of the solider. After some time, the guard released them and said that the letter was actually a letter to help Hezila and Mara to be smuggled out. Soon after, Hezila and Mara returned home. Ages of Heroes Years (1-5) Year 1 For the first couple months in Everwind, Hezila stayed with her mother and does her best to help around a bit in the bakery shop. After awhile, Hezila wanted to go back out again and maybe to adventure again, when she told her mother, Kavruna knew that Hezila still has a bit of her father in her and allowed Hezila to go back out. After some time of thinking, Hezila decided to go visit Thor Lidor and possibly get some answers there. Kavruna helped pack Hezila’s things and also wanted to come along with Hezila’s mighty steed, Squealer the warpig. On the next day, the two head out to Thor Lidor. After a week or two has passed, they are upon arriving to Thor Lidor Hezila noticed some construction work on it has been done. As they figured out who did it and before either of them could lift a hand to do it, the durigars started invading Thor Lidor from the tunnels. Hezila takes her mother to the city for safety before going to help the others to fight off the Durigar. Hezila mounts Squealer then charges into battle to fight off the enemy, not wishing that Thor Lidor would be gone again. With Squealer helping her power through most or the enemy forces as she also swings her battle-axe at the enemies, knocking some out or killing them outright. As she feels her old muscles being in use again, Hezila couldn’t help but do her battle cry as she feels the surge of battle coursing through her dwarven veins. After pushing the Durigar back, Hezila decided to stay in Thor Lidor to help rebuild Thor Lidor and stop the durigar from raiding again. Year 2 Hezila helps out rebuilding Thor Lidor and helped her mother out by setting up a temporary bakery shop. Soon enough, Kavruna was back in baking business again in Thor Lidor. From her off times, Hezila either works out on her training notebook for future references or is looking out for possible durigar enemies from the tunnels. Once the enemy starts to raid again, Hezila was ready this time and did what she can to push them back along with the help of the other dwarves that were also helping out. As Hezila did her best to lead the group to fight against the enemies that are raiding the through the tunnels, she almost feels like a general or a captain leading her soldiers to battle. Hezila gives her speech of encouragement to help the citizens of Thor Lidor to protect the city once more. Hezila successfully pushes the durigar back again, this time Hezila is determined to ask Emberforge about rebuilding the military school again. When Hezila is all rested up and had her mother’s delicious baked goods, she heads out to help whatever she needs to do bring life to the walls of Thor Lidor. Year 3 When the walls and the other parts of the small sections of the city were completed Hezila and the rest of the group moves on to the Temple of Moradin. Soon enough a couple of adventurers named Reut and Gemri came in to help out as well. As the group starts to work on the temple, the raid of durigar happened again. Hezila does her best to rally up those who are willing to fight once more to protect Thor Lidor like their ancestors did for many years. Hezila told her mother again to go hide and round up others to go take cover as well. Hezila mounts her mighty steed Squealer then leads him to battle to push back and hopefully defeat the enemy. Hezila uses all her strength fight against the enemies until the durigars were pushed back again, hopefully for the last time. Hezila approaches Ember and asks for the military school to be rebuilt as well. Ember agrees to add some funds to it but will probably not start the military school till the other main projects are done. Hezila accepts this then heads back up to finish the temple. Year 4 About a year has passed and Hezila was ready to start rebuilding the military school. As Hezila enters the military school, so many memories appeared as she walks around in the school, remembering all the times she spent her as a child. She still remembers all of the training that has been taught to her by the instructors. Hezila smiles at the sight of the military school then write up some plans to teach the new recruits to train and a few strategy plans for combat and battle. Hezila then rolls up her sleeves and gets to work on rebuilding the military school. To Hezila, this is what her father would’ve wanted her to do if something bad has happened to Thor Lidor. Year 5 Once the military school has been rebuilt and ready to take in some students, Hezila volunteered herself to Ember that she is willing to teach the new military students. If Ember agrees then for a bonus would make Hezila a captain of the Anti-Adventuring Special Force (AASF for short), which Hezila would accept to make sure that wayward adventurers wouldn’t cause any trouble and if they did, then Hezila will make sure to take them in to put them in for suspension. Hezila’s life of adventuring has come to a close, for now as she makes a new life in Thor Lidor to begin where her father left behind. Hezila's Journal Cortea siege April 4th '' ''"Even though I just arrived a few days ago in Cortea, I was told that there was a siege that is going to be brought to Cortea. As a knight in training, I accepted to join the siege to learn more about my allies. As soon I was brought on to the battle field with those who preferred to fight on the ground, I learned some new things and learned that I too might need to keep myself in check for some certain things like traps that was meant for the enemy and to watch my step. It was a long day but we managed to pull through and get rid of the enemies, plus resurrecting some dead to those who are willing to be alive. We are now considered as the heroes of Cortea. Never thought I would get this far as a mighty fighter." A call from help in Woodhaerst April 12th-13th "An elderly man came to the tavern in Cortea to ask for help, the mission that we were sent out to is check out an old temple of Chauntea which is now a storage room to check out what the gnolls from the siege left touched. The citizen told us that there was some sightings of hands and possibly skeletons in the storage. So me and some other adventurers went to go check it. The gnolls did ransack the place and took some food from what they can savage from. Mostly the meat though, sadly. There were some signs of skeletons and some that were missing some hands, which is a mixture of both right and left hands. The group and I agreed to burn the skeletal remains in case someone gets any idea of using them again. However; we found an empty room that the gnolls did not touch which is filled with herbs and some seeds. I found some seeds from a hot pepper. As we cleared out the storage room of evil dwellers, a half-orc named Gwaedia and I decided to stay to help out a bit around town after we gave them some money for their living." Stonehaven '' ''"Ever since I joined Cortea I've been learning more and more about what it means to be a good officer or leader that represents the city. Just today I went to Stonehaven to accept some job offers or help in Stonehaven by the General and Chief. I accepted to take the job offer along with a former military officer Terence , Azury and Ethyl. After the nice chat and job offer, I asked about the training grounds and went over there to check it out. I was amazed on what I see, on my notes below it shows on what kind of training they did compared to the military academy back in Thor Lidor. Until it was time to head back Cortea, I enjoyed checking out the training ground and I am hoping to share the knowledge on what I've experienced back in Stonehaven. The Unique Cave This adventure was almost emotional and experimental on what will happen to those who lose a family member. There is a man whom I will never forget his name, Archibald and he risked his life to watch over a certain cave that was very odd with chanting and last I heard from Naeven, a booming sound from within the cave. When the wizard known as Vail dispelled the evil magic from him, we heard an evil voice that was not pleasant until Archibald came back to himself. To me he died a hero because he was able to help us out on what the enemies can actually do. When we got to the caves, there were a lot of undead and the stench was not pleasant even when the wizard set fire and burned them. It didn't take long for the necromancers to appear and let me tell you I did not like them because they nearly got me on my knees. But thanks to my companions, we managed to kill them off and all that was left was the cults. When we finished off the battle, the whole cave collapsed but we managed to escape and get rewarded from Archibald's son which he was king enough to give us some good expenses. When we left the town, I decided to take some of Archibald's ashes and bury them so no one will forget him. An unpleasant experience '' ''Right after I heard a very sad story about a madman killing a child and young woman. Then we were offered a job in Foxes Point to help out a woman named Alice. Me and the other adventurers went out to check it out, there was some encounters on the hyenas and dear gods i really hate their laughs. We dealt with them and arrived at Foxes Point. Alice was worried about her husband and wants to know where he went and why he disappeared. Due to the captain not doing his own job, we decided to stay there for the night and possibly search for some clues on Alice's husbands whereabouts. One of the adventures found a clue and his layout on the traps. On the next day we went out to the wild to find him and wonder where he went. It was a long journey but it was worth it. Then we spot some gnolls but they acted in a strange way which none of us can explain why. So we decided to lay a surprise attack on them with my permission towards the group. We did defeat them but came across something that belongs to Alice's husband. It was getting dark soon and we were warned that if don't come back to town by dark, the gates will be shut. So as soon we spent another night in town, apparently this whole folly was an ambush all along. What was worse is that they treated us with a child's meat and made us cannibals. I nearly lost my stomach there but I was angry that we were tricked and ambushed. Did I mention that I hated the captain or the hyenas laugh? Oh man put those two together and they will get an axe to the face. There were many enemies but thanks to the companions, we managed to kill them all. Then it was time for the boss which they called the Mother. After a long battle with her and her followers, we got some new items. I got some boots that'll help me spring and stride on. I also got a new weapon which is a mace and I am a little excited to use it to bash the enemies heads in. Yeah after this whole experience, with whatever is left of the food which I am assuming that it is still behind a bush, I was ready to go back to Cortea and rest. '' ''An encounter with pirates A man by the name of Rolen came over to Cortea and decided to test us by giving us a bounty from Penrith. It was a pirate bounty so all of us thought it was a good idea to rough them up and try out some bounties in Penrith. So we went to Penrith and it is a very pretty place to look at. It is very different from Thor Lidor or Cortea. As set out to the docks and head to the boat where the crew is willing to take us out to defeat the pirates. It began with a fog then with some quick thinking, a couple of the comrades blew the fog away too we can see the enemies. I was rather excited since it was my first time fighting pirates. It was not fun near the end ever since the captain started to join and the assassin keeps kicking our butt. Well the captain first took over Terence's mind but I managed to break him free. Now I was taken over, I don't remember much but I knew that I hated it and I had no control of my body what so ever. After a long time, I came back to my senses and we finished off the Pirate captain Marland "Rambling" Rutherford. It was a long and hard battle and everyone barely made it out alive and most of us weren't happy about this battle or the result we got it from. Then again, it is always better to try new challenges especially from other continents or cities. ''Dragons, Golems, and Kobolds.....oh my '' ''So not one of my best encounters but I somehow managed to stay alive. Basically we were called to help out a village that was recently attacked by red dragons and we went out to investigate it. When we approached the village that is called Grandfathers arm then Kymil asked Terence and Azury to go and scout ahead. A few minutes later they came back and gave us some info and think that it was a good idea to take the citizens out of the village until the coast was clear. We also got a Kobold named Charlie that is now our friend and companion plus he likes to mess with Azury. After we made friends with a kobold and set out to fix the problem, we found out that there were some kobolds that weren't friendly and some mud monsters. They were easily taken care of, Charlie was very helpful against the evil kobolds. As we pressed forward, to where the dragons are taken place we were ordered by Kymil to stay away from each other so we wouldn't get caught by dragon fire. So that is what I started out doing until a lot of stuff happened including an iron golem. So much happened.....I kept getting knocked out and getting back up way to many times. I remember Kymil telling me to get up, disengage and run away from the danger. I tried to do that but the iron golem.......it wasn't a pleasant experience. Next thing I know is that Gwaedia was dropping me down to Terence's arms as he carries me out of danger. Everything was either blurry or was completely black, what I remember clearly is that Charlie, Naeven, and Terence along with our mounts was heading back to Cortea. I have to say, continuing seeing death is not a pleasant experience and even Terence wasn't happy to those who kept hitting me. Note: Try not to do a handstand while on a Giant war boar. '' Category:Player Character